DBZ
by PZKiller7777
Summary: I had odd idea so anyone tell me how I did


Chapter 1

Cell's back:

After I found out that I was a Sayin, I went to my friends dad, Goku. He taught me how to master fighting and taught me to find key and to fly. Then I met someone. I was walking to an ally way to be able to take flight but I ran Into a girl she seemed normal but she too was there for the same reason. I started hovering and she started doing the same, I smiled and asked "Whats your name?"

She smiled, "Pam,Yours?"

"James, wait... I've seen you before with Goku."

"He's my grandpa" she said blushing a little.

"Grandpa Goku doesn't look a day past 30" I say excited.

"Yeah I know, and I've seen you training with him very good fighter and what made you go to him?" she says grining.

"I ... I am what he calls a sayin?, I was talking with a friend and he said his dad could help" I say a little nervous.

"And yes thats right, and who?" She asks couriously.

"His name is Gohan" I say hesitantly.

"Thats my dad" she says really excitted.

"Really?, he did mention a daughter, about my age but never thought it was you." I said shyly

"yep thats me, hey you wanna comeover and have dinner with us?" she asks egger

"Sure, want me to call him or do you want to?" I say sarcasticly

"I will" she said.

When we got to her house Gohan was suprised to see me same with Vadell. I said hello and Pam explained to them we ran into each other right as we was about to fly home.

"So, James, I hear your a great fighter my dad keeps telling me he can see more in you." Gohan says.

"Really? I just do as he instructs and I was wondering, your a sayin, can you go super sayin like Goku does?" I ask.

"Yes I can and well you and Pam could if it came to it" he says changing to Super sayin, and looking at us.

"James careful she may be cute but she could put you on your butt", Gohan says nodding towards Pam.

"Oh I was ..." I turned red.

"I know I just had to and I think you two would be good together" He wispers.

I turned bright red. So did Pam but " does she like me that way too" I thought. I thanked them for letting me stay and for having dinner with them. Then I went home and called Pam's house.

"Hello" Pam says confused.

"Hi, its James." I say nervously.

"OH hi, sorry about my dad, he likes to pick with every guy I've talk to but what he said tonight was a first." she said

"Really?, well I kinda was wondering..." I trail off.

"What?" she askes sweetly.

"Why... Um... He said it?" I said lying, hiding the fact I would love to date her.

"He well, I don't know?" she said nervously.

"Pam you got to go to bed" Vedell says in the background.

"OK mom, I got to go talk to you latter" she says

"alright Night." I say.

I saw her the next day and Talked to her and told her I have training with Goku this afternoon, after school lets out. After school I met up with her outside and we flew over to Goku's place we talked the whole way there. We trained together and then we both asked "can you teach us how to become a super sayin". Goku fell silent wondering why all of a sudden do we want to learn this? We told him we only wanted to because of just in case we had to help defend the earth again like him and gohan did before we were born.

"It is hard to explain but I taught Gohan, but Pam I don't know if you can, Maybe if you got mad enough" Goku says.

"Please Grandpa" Pam begs

"yeah Goku Please?" I say.

"Ok fine. This weekend I'll take you to the hyperbolic time chamber." He says.

"Thank you" Pam and I say.

I talked to Pam each day after school and on Friday we Spent the night at Goku's. BOOOOM! The 3 of us jumped up and went outside and saw smoke, then headed over to it. When we got there we were all suprised.

"Goku long time no see" the green creature says.

"Cell we defeated you back in the games." Goku says shocked.

"well Im back for a rematch." Cell says." I will give you 10 days to train then we fight."

"Grandpa?"

"Go now time's ticking away" Cell says

We headed back and told Chi-chi about whats going on, then called Gohan and Vadell. Goku ran out and over to capsalcorp and had us come when we got there we were handed the same uniforms that Goku and Gohan used to train in the first time against cell. We changed and went to Hyperbolic time chamber.

"We are going to be in here for 6 weeks to us but out there its 1 week. OK?" Goku says.

"Ok Im ready." I say.

"ready Grandpa." Pam says.

We immeditately went to learning how to go super sayin. Goku had us imagine all our loved ones being killed by Cell. We focused and we did come close and then came short. Then finally he did something that made us both not only go super sayin we went super sayin 2, he made an allusion of him dying at the hands of cell it worked and after it did he popped back out.

"I'm not dead but my plan worked" Goku says

We looked at eachother and I smiled at her she looked beautiful but strong at the same time. After that moment I drew closer to her. I saw she was drawing closer to me also. Goku said that there was only two beds I frowned then smiled and told Pam she and Goku could sleep in them and I would sleep on the floor. She smiled and Goku looked at me with a grin. He knows how we feel. After a long day of training at our max we went to bed I layed next to Pam's bed. That night she woke up screaming and I jumped up and was sitting next to her holding her close, Goku was standing there and I told him I got it. He glanced and me and said, "You'll be good to her I know I see it in your Eyes.", I nodded then layed down holding Pam she was so rattled but quickly fell back asleep in my arms I went to get up but she had a hold of my arm so tight. I could leave her side anyways. After that night we layed together and Kept her close to me at night and trained hard by day. We finished our training and when we came out our clothes were torn up, my whole Right side of my upper body was exposed and the left knee was blown out, Goku's Upper body is exposed he tore off what was left of the upper body part and Pam her Back was exposed and the right sleeve and right pantleg were gone. It never dawned on me till now how hard we were training.

"wow guys you trained hard your uniforms show it" Gohan says.

"Gohan watch this" I said nudging Pam

"Yeah watch you'll be suprised" Pam said as we turned Super sayin 2.

"Wow guys we may actually win this." Gohan said.

For the next 3 days I waited at Gohan's house waiting till we had to go fight Cell. Pam and I avoid getting as close as we did in the time chamber, she said she has to find out something before anything could happen. The final day came and went and we were all at the place Cell told us to meet him and we stood there ready.

"wow looks to be we all got stronger" Cell says looking at me and Pam in our super sayin form.

"I will go first" Goku said steping in.

"As you wish." Cell says taunting like.

Cell and Goku faught for what seemed hours and then Gohan went in and then Cell did his evil tricks he knocked out Vegeta when he wasn't in then Blasted Goku, Pam and I ran to his aid and he was no longer able to fight not today, and Trunks had to take tien, who was hit hard in the head and his dad vegeta back to capsalcorp to heal, Picalo was back on planet namic so he was not able to help. It was up to me and Pam we both stepped forward and faught him each attack was as if we told eachother our everymove she moved as I moved and I moved as she moved we were insync. Cell finally did a low blow to Pam and I ran to her, then Cell blasted me in the back I stood back up and started a non-stop assult on Cell. He begged for no more and I stopped and then he pulled someone out in the open. My mother, he then killed her in front of me.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled

"Awe whats wrong did I kill your mommy?, Awe to bad." Cell said as he powered up a kah-me-ha-me-ha.

"James together we'll beat him" Goku says.

"Oh shut up" Cell says Blowing Goku back.

"Grandpa!", Pam yells.

"You Have crossed the line" I said and both Pam and I Go super sayin 2 and power up higher and didn't stop

We kept going and going and didn't stop the who area began taring apart but we knew we had to keep going, we saw Goku stand up and he kept yelling keep going , we did and we didn't know why until after it happened we together both went Super sayin 3.

"wow impressive you two, to bad your going to die" Cell says firing a Kah-me-ha-me-ha.

We together fired the same attack back we were equally matched and it was just one big ball infront of us he was stronger and we were losing then Goku said something and we didn't hear it. I looked over at Pam and she looked up at me.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too." she said back.

At that moment we let it all go and over powered cell and blew him away and up and out to the sun to make sure theres no coming back. When it was all over I leaned down and kissed Pam as we returned back to normal. Ever since then I was afraid to see her that she might not have really felt the same but I finally did go see her and Gohan and Vadel knew about everything that happened they weren't mad that I kissed there daughter but instead was happy.

"She's up stairs."Vadel said.

"Go on James." Gohan said.

I walked up stairs and to her room she was asleep so I sat next to her on her bed and she immediately cuddled me. I pulled her close and fell asleep when I woke she was awake.

"your here" Pam said smiling up at me.

"yes, Im here." I said.

"Good I thought you didn't like me and that was why you never came." she said saddly

"I love you not like and I felt the same thats why I didn't come." I said

"Really?" she asked

"Yes" I said kissing her.

I was never going to let anything happen to her I will protect her...


End file.
